Solo Harry
by Paladium
Summary: Draco veía ojos verdes por todas partes... Y Aquello empezaba a afectarle a una parte de su anatomía.¿De verdad era un frígido?Un beso esclarecedor con Harry Potter en un pasillo abandonado le hará ver que, simplemente nadie sabia tocarle como a el.


**Solo Harry: (I de I)**

Draco salió apesadumbrado de la clase de Transformaciones; llevaba un año de noviazgo con Pansy Parkinson, y, a pesar de probar su piel regularmente, no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

Pensativo, camino por los corredores de Hogwarts, sin animo de volver a su Sala Común. Al principio, lo había negado, pero, cuando la situación se volvió insostenible en su interior, tuvo que aceptarlo: Pansy no le hacia sentir plenamente satisfecho.

Bien, lo había superado, y en su lecho había metido a varias mujeres mas, todo a sabiendas de Pansy, que no parecía importarle mucho. Pero, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: tenía a la chica de piernas abiertas para el, mientras le follaba duro, con sus gemidos subiendo de volumen por segundos... Y el no se encontraba plenamente satisfecho.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, simplemente había callado. El era Draco Malfoy, el casanova de slytherin... ¿Era frígido? Draco ya lo había asumido; después de una noche de sexo con Blaise. El había estado arriba, y a pesar de todo, Draco no se sentía bien después de haberse corrido dentro suyo.

Suspiro con pesadez; debía encontrar el problema y erradicarlo. No podía continuar así; ni mucho menos pensando en sus ojos. En sus verdes ojos, refulgentes como esmeraldas, que parecían perseguirle en cada momento. Quizás aquella era la clave de su pequeño problema: aquellos ojos con los que se había obsesionado. Y, a pesar de que no quería saber quien era su dueño, no pudo hacer nada para que su nombre se alejara de su mente: Harry Potter.

Su antítesis, su némesis, el prototipo de niño dorado, de valiente y noble gryffindor. Suspiro, y alzo la mirada: sus pasos le habían llevado inconscientemente a un pasillo que no conocía. Pero, frente a el se encontraba el motivo de su problema: Harry Potter le miraba de forma extraña, y eso no le gustaba a Draco.

- Hola, Potter.- dijo con desgana el slytherin, pasando a su lado. No obstante, la mano del moreno se cerro en torno a su brazo, impidiendole huir.

- Quería hablar contigo, Malfoy.- su voz sonó monótona, impersonal. El aludido le observo, pero su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su rebelde cabello negro.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo, Potter. Pudrete.- dijo bruscamente. Toda aquella situación le parecía inverosímil y estúpida.

- ¿Que te pasa?- aquella fue la gota que colmo el vaso; Potter y Draco debían odiarse, no encontrarse en un pasillo desierto y charlar tomando el te, prácticamente.

- Sueltame, Potter. Esta broma no tiene gracia.- los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, mientras su varita se clavaba en la garganta de Potter.

El chico no respondió en el acto; le miro profundamente, sin un ápice de odio en su verde mirada. Y lentamente, acerco su rostro al del slytherin, juntando sus labios en un beso. Draco se quedo estático, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir: Potter le estaba besando. Y, lo mas sorprendente, no le importaba, mas bien, le gustaban sus labios sonrosados y carnosos.

Con inusitada torpeza le respondió: sentía un hormigueo en su estomago, producto de los nervios y la excitación. Harry se movió un poco mas hacia Malfoy, buscando su erección. No tardo en encontrarla, visiblemente abultada, frotandose contra la suya propia. El moreno gimió de placer; le deseaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el. Draco le guió hasta la pared de piedra fría y gris del corredor abandonado, y presionandole contra el, comenzó a quitarle la ropa con precipitación.

La fogosidad tiempo atrás perdida volvía a el, y el muchacho de acerada mirada acabo dándole las gracias a todos los dioses existentes por mandarle a Potter. La corbata del leon cayo al suelo, poco después que la del slytherin. Y dejaron de ser antítesis, enemigos jurados, de casas contrarias, para ser solo de chicos con las hormonas alteradas y mucha testosterona. La camisa de Harry se deslizo por sus hombros, cayendo al suelo sin ruido alguno, mientras Draco estimulaba sus pezones con sus expertas manos.

La del rubio tardo un poco mas en caer, debido al nerviosismo de su compañero. Su espalda se encontraba pegada a la pared, de forma en que el frío le estimulaba, en contraste con su calor interno. Las hábiles manos de Draco quitaron el cinturón de cuero negro de Harry, y besandole, introdujo su diestra bajo la ropa del chico, tocando directamente su estoque, mientras bajaba su pantalón de tela con la izquierda. Entre gemidos de placer, la ropa de Potter cayo al suelo, a la altura de sus tobillos, y con delicadeza, Draco tomo su falo ardiente, mientras le giraba dejando contra la pared.

Sus dedos recorrieron el camino entre las blancas nalgas de Harry, hasta llegar a su rugosa entrada, donde introdujo un dedo furtivamente. El interior del muchacho estaba apretado, cosa que excito todavía mas a Draco, mientras el moreno gemía, incomodo. Al cabo del rato, el segundo dedo se añadió, y abriendo un poco mas su entrada, Draco se clavo hasta el fondo.

Con un gemido ronco, ambos amantes se quedaron estáticos, hasta que Harry ondulo sus caderas, demasiado extasiado como para hablar. Draco comenzó a moverse en su interior, lentamente primero pero aumentando el frenético ritmo poco después. Su pene, apretado en el interior de Harry, le lanzaba olas de placer cada vez que se movía, por mas mínimo que fuera el roce.

Y, en medio del pasillo olvidado, con Harry desnudo bajo el, Draco se corrió en su interior con un gemido ronco. Había experimentado el autentico placer, todo de mano de Harry Potter. Porque solo el sabia donde tocar, y cuando hacerlo.**  
**


End file.
